Yuri Eberwein
Spells ?(Passive) - Every 4th attack deals bonus /2 pure damage. Stores 1 charge for each basic(non-device) spell casted up to 5 maximum. When fully charged next Flaming Sphere , Javelin or Ancient Matrix spell will do bonus *1.5 pure damage and consume all charges. (Note: any non-device spell will reset the counter, but only certain will have bonus effect) 'Flaming Sphere' *Drops down a flaming sphere from the sky, dealing damage to all enemies where it lands, stunning for 0.3 seconds. Can be re-cast up to four more times in the next 20 seconds. Doubles base damage against non-hero units. *'Hotkey: '''W **'Level 1:' Deals '''70(140) +' /2 'damage. **'Level 2: Deals 75(150) + /2 'damage. **'Level 3: Deals 80(160) + /2 'damage. **'Level 4: Deals 85(170) + /2 'damage. **'Level 5: Deals 90(180) + /2 'damage. *'Mana Cost: 50 *'Cast Range:' **1000/1100/1200/1300/1400 *'Target: '''Area *'Area of Effect: 350 *'''Cast Time: Instant *'Cooldown: '''45 (2 seconds between casts) *'Fully Charged: Additional '''*1.5 damage. *'Special: '''After casting this spell 5 times, the spell Summon Flaming Spheres is available for a short time. 'Summon Flaming Spheres' *Yuri calls back her spheres to herself, each dealing damage and stunning units they pass through for 0.3 seconds. *'Hotkey:' W *'Effect: Deals 300 damage to any enemy unit the sphere passes through. *'''Mana Cost: 0 *'Cast Time:' Instant *'Spell Expiration Timer:' 5 seconds *'Special: '''Flaming Sphere will be made available again if this spell is used or 5 seconds pass. 'Panzerschild' *Yuri forms a shield around her which blocks 'piercing type' damage for a short period of time. *'Hotkey:' E **Level 1: Blocks '''200' damage. **Level 2: Blocks 250 damage. **Level 3: Blocks 300 damage. **Level 4: Blocks 350 damage. **Level 5: Blocks 400 damage. *'Mana Cost:' 300 *'Cast Time:' Instant''' ' *'Cooldown: 42 seconds *'Special: '''After casting this spell, Javelin will be available for 10 seconds. *'Upgrades: 'Cartridge 2 'Javelin *Yuri summons Blood Flame Sword above the enemy and teleports behind her enemy after 1 second and forces the sword to explode. After 1 second she teleports in her facing direction. *'Hotkey:' E **Level 1: Deals 120 +''' '''/2 '''damage. **Level 2: Deals '''190 +''' '''/2 '''damage. **Level 3: Deals '''260 +''' '''/2 '''damage. **Level 4: Deals '''330 +''' '''/2 '''damage. **Level 5: Deals '''400 +''' '/2 '''damage. *'Cast Range: '800 *'Mana Cost: 150 *'Cast Time: '''Instant *'Target: Single *'''Spell Expiration Timer: 10 seconds *'Fully Charged: '''Additional '*1.5' damage. *'Special: Panzerschild will be made available again after 10 seconds pass. '''Vesper Ring *Yuri fires Vesper Ring at the target area which expands it's area of effect and deals damage over time. *'Hotkey:' R **Level 1: Deals 25 damage every 0.1 seconds. **Level 2: Deals 30 damage every 0.1 seconds. **Level 3: Deals 35 damage every 0.1 seconds. **Level 4: Deals 40 damage every 0.1 seconds. **Level 5: Deals 45 damage every 0.1 seconds. *'Mana Cost:' 600 *'Target: '''Area *'Area of Effect: 100-700 *'Cast Range: '''3000 *'Cast Time: 'Instant *'Duration: 4 seconds *'Cooldown: '''47 seconds 'Ancient Matrix' *Yuri rushes towards the target and locks them in place as she pulls Blood Flame Sword from their chest, impales them with it and causes it to explode. *'Hotkey: T **Level 1: Deals '''50 + Int initial damage, and 50 + Int damage shortly after. **Level 2: Deals 100 + Int initial damage, and 100 + Int damage shortly after. **Level 3: Deals 150 + Int initial damage, and 150 + Int damage shortly after. **Level 4: Deals 200 + Int initial damage, and 200 + Int damage shortly after. **Level 5: Deals 250 + Int initial damage, and 250 + Int damage shortly after. *'Mana Cost:' 700 *'Target: '''Single/Enemy *'Cast Range:' 1200(?) *'Cast Time: Instant *'''Duration: 4 seconds *'Cooldown: '''48 seconds *'Fully Charged: Additional '''* 1.5 damage. *'Note:' Yuri is paused and vulnerable during this spell. Device Limit Break One *Goes beyond the limits of the hero increasing their power for a short time. *'Hotkey: '''W *'Effect: +15 to all stats *'''Mana: 250 *'Targets: '''Self *'Cast Time: Instant *'Duration: '''15 seconds *'Cooldown: 98 seconds *Allows the use of Limit Break Two within 4 seconds of being cast. Limit Break Two *Goes beyond the limits of the hero increasing their power for a short time. *'Hotkey: '''E *'Effect: +25 to all stats *'''Mana: 100 *'Targets: '''Self *'Cast Time: Instant *'Duration: '''15 seconds *'Cooldown: 46 seconds *'Requires: '''Limit Break One activated *Allows the use of Limit Break Three within 7 seconds of being cast. Overwhelming - Passive *Gives a 15% chance to deal 2.5 damage. *'Requires: Unknown Share Soul *Yuri remains in place calling souls to her which greatly increase her power. *'Hotkey: '''S *'Stat increases: **+50 Agility **+30 Intelligence *'Mana:' 200 *'Cast Time:' 10 seconds *'Duration: '''20 seconds *'Cooldown: 90 seconds *'Requires: 'Acquire Share Soul Eternal Saber *Yuri calls forth her Eternal Sabers and cuts any targets in front of her. *'Hotkey: '''D *'Damage: Deals 300 + * 2 damage. *'Mana:' 200 *'Range:' 1000 *'Targets: '''Units in front of Yuri *'Cast Time:' Instant *'Cooldown: 47 seconds *'Requires: 'Acquire Eternal Saber Phoenix Airborne *Yuri rushes forward gathering up all enemies in her path and holds them in place for 1 second. She then smashes them to the ground in front of her. *'Hotkey: '''F *'Damage: Deals 200 + * 4.5 damage. *'Mana:' 350 *'Range: '''1000' / Throws enemies 1000 distance away. *'Targets: '''All units Yuri comes close to. *'Cast Time: 'Instant *'Cooldown: '52 seconds *'Upgrades: 'Cartridge 3 *'Requires: 'Acquire Phoenix Airborne Chains of Death *Creates chains around Yuri which prevent enemies from escaping from her. *'Hotkey: 'G *'Mana: 300 *'Area of Effect: '''2000 *'Targets: All *'''Cast Time: Instant *'Expansion Time: '''2 seconds *'Duration:' 8 seconds *'Cooldown: 120 seconds *'Requires: 'Aquire Chains of Death Cartridges '''Hotkey: F Cartridge 1 *'Cartridges Used:' 1 *'Cooldown: '''90 *'Effect: For 30 seconds Yuri's intelligence is increased by 50. Cartridge 2 *'''Cartridges Used: 1 *'Cooldown:' 70 *'Effect:' **Panzerschild will now increase Yuri's intelligence by 60 and her nearby allies by 30. **Panzerschild will now restore Yuri's mana by 1000 and her nearby allies by 450. *'Duration:' 20 seconds. Cartridge 3 *'Cartridges Used:' 1 *'Cooldown:' 79 *'Effect:' Doubles the speed and area of effect of Phoenix Airborne flight. Removes pause from Yuri during the spell. Field Barrier *'Cartridges Used: '''1 *'Cooldown: 48 seconds *'Effect: '''Makes your hero immune to all forms of damage for 1.5 seconds. Upgrades Blood Contract - Passive *'Stats Required: '13 **+30% attack speed **+20 intelligence **+300 mana Acquire Share Soul *'Stats Required: '8 **'Allows Yuri to use the Share Soul spell. Acquire Eternal Saber *'Stats Required: '''7 **'Allows Yuri to use the Eternal Saber spell.' Acquire Phoenix Airborne *'Stats Required: 12 **'''Allows Yuri to use the Phoenix Airborne spell. Information Collection *'Stats Required: '''11 **'Yuri's intelligence will increase by 2 every 75 seconds.' Acquire Chains of Death *'Stats Required: 7 **'''Allows Yuri to use the Chains of Death spell.